Grita
by YourNigthmare
Summary: Rouge ha estado viajando a Angel Island para saber que es lo que le llama la atención sobre Knuckles (SONGFIC: Jarabe de Palo - Grita!)


La noche cayó sobre Mobius como si fuera un velo te tinieblas, Rouge the Bat sobrevolaba el oscuro panorama como lo hacia todas las noches, disfrutaba los momentos a solas consigo misma, pero esta no era una de esas noches reflexivas. La murciélago dirigió su curso a una conocida isla flotante, resguardada por un enigmático ser: Knuckles the Echidna

Llegó a la isla con el más cuidadoso de sus aterrizajes. Sin llamar la atención se dirigió corriendo plantas y arbustos para que no estorben al santuario donde Knuckles descansaba.

Al llegar se mantuvo escondida, fuera del claro que rodeaba la estructura, lo observó por varios minutos aguardando alguna señal de vida, el equidna se mantuvo firme mirando las estrellas parado, sus brazos cruzados como siempre.

A Rouge le avergonzaba, pero había venido más frecuentemente que siempre a la isla, primero fue para pedir disculpas a Knuckles por su comportamiento en la colonia espacial ARK, pero luego… no podía explicarlo, le agradaba su compañía y al mismo tiempo sentía compasión, compasión por la soledad que sentiría ese pobre guardián.

"_Hace días que te observo_

_Y he contado con los dedos_

_Cuantas veces te has reído_

_Y una mano me ha valido"_

Saliendo de los arbustos la hermosa murciélago avanzó en la oscuridad directo al guardián de la gema, este se percató enseguida de su presencia y bajó los escalones para encontrarla.

"_Hace días que me fijo_

_No sé qué guardas ahí adentro_

_Y a juzgar por lo que veo_

_Nada bueno, nada bueno…"_

- Rouge- Dijo él deteniéndose en el primer escalón.

- Hola Knuckles, espero no importunarte-

- ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió bruscamente el equidna algo desconfiado.

Rouge se sintió tan mal que no pudo responder, la mirada fija del guardián no era amigable, no se sentía así de culpable en bastante tiempo, ¿Tan mal le había hecho? ¿Tanto daño había causado a su corazón?

- No tienes que ser de esa manera Knuckles-

- ¿De qué manera quieres que sea? ¡Las únicas veces que has venido fue para robar mi Emerald!-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-

- ¡Si lo es chica murciélago y tú lo sabes!-

Esto último la colmó, estuvo a punto de golpearlo y dejarlo tirado sin ningún remordimiento pero algo la detuvo, la razón que la trajo en primer lugar. Como una caza tesoros no podía permitir que un rival la supere, pero como una mujer no podía ignorar sus sentimientos, había algo enigmático en Knuckles, algo que la alentaba a venir durante la noche a observarlo…

- ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!- Esa fue la única respuesta que salió, tras decir eso Rouge se tapó la boca evitando otra calamidad.

- ¿Qué?-

- Estaba… preocupada por ti…- Knuckles, volviendo a escuchar la respuesta abrió los ojos como si fueran dos ventanas, jamás se esperaría algo así de Rouge – Estaba preocupada porque…. Estas solo todo el tiempo, resentido, temía que me odiaras, temía que jamás volvieras a hablarme- Knuckles seguía confundido y avergonzado.

_"¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_A reír y a llorar luego_

_A romper el hielo_

_Que recubre tu silencio"_

- No te odio Rouge, es que… odio que me roben, no es personal, un guardián es todo lo que soy, no puedo fallar en esa tarea-

- No Knuckles, eres más que un guardián, eres un ser vivo con sentimientos y aspiraciones, es por eso que me preocupas, me preocupa que te sientas solo-

- Me agradas Rouge, eres la única que viene aquí, aunque sea para robarme, una caza tesoros como yo-

_"Suéltate y ahí cuéntame_

_Que aquí estamos para eso_

_Para lo bueno y para lo malo_

_Llora ahora y ríe luego"_

Knuckles se ruborizó ante la sonrisa de Rouge e intentó salir caminando hacia el santuario evitando cualquier futura conversación, no llegó lejos puesto que una mano femenina lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

"Si salgo corriendo…

…tú me agarras por el cuello

Y si no te escucho…

…grita"

Lo mantuvo tomado del brazo hasta que sus manos se encontraron, estuvieron cruzando miradas y mejillas rosadas unos largos minutos. Finalmente ambos cerraron sus ojos inclinándose hacia adelante, juntaron los labios unos segundos, fue el primer beso para ambos, una vez separados se dieron un abrazo.

"_Metiendo la mano_

_Tú agarra todo el rato"_

- Te amo- Dijeron casi al unísono.

Tras un rato de palabras de afecto Rouge abandonó el lugar dándole otro pequeño beso a Knuckles, prometieron verse de nuevo, de noche, ambos estarían solos en ese momento y nadie los molestaría.

Ahora ella lo entendía, era su bondad y su inocencia lo que le llamaban la atención, esa necesidad de parecer duro pero no serlo por dentro era tan tierna, era algo que le atraía, era la razón de este amor.

El equidna observó a su chica volar fuera de la isla, esta hizo un ademán con la mano dejando en claro que se volverían a ver más pronto de lo que pensaban.

"_Y si quieres mas pues…_

_… ¡Grita!"_

* * *

**Mi primer Songfic, espero que les haya gustado, es corto y tal vez haya un poco de OOC pero fue una idea fugaz que tuve.**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews**

**Ciao**


End file.
